


потерянное

by shushusbaobei



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Not Really Character Death, Rebirth, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: каждый раз в полночь Суджин умирает, а потом возрождается, но в другом мире, в чужой жизни, в чужом теле, под чужим именем, чтобы прожить за кого-то очередной день, подписав ей смертный приговор.что если она попадет в своё тело, чтобы наконец дожить свою жизнь с той, которую любит безбожно и которую, казалось бы, потеряла.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	потерянное

Одеяло мягкое и пахнет стиральным порошком, простынь мнется в складки, когда она переворачивается на бок со спины, сгибая ноги в коленях и прижимая их поближе к себе. В нос лезут чужие волосы.

_Чьи?_

Это ужасно неудобно — каждый день жить чужой жизнью. В прямом смысле: умирать каждый вечер и возрождаться где-то на другом конце мультивселенной. Никогда не знаешь, чем живут там, куда попадёшь буквально следующим утром.

Вчера было неплохо, к примеру. Работа в издательстве и парень, кажется, Хветек? Довольно милый и заботливый. А потом, когда они шли домой по дворам, её сбила машина. Наверняка он плакал, хотя не факт.

Неоригинально.

Однажды она летела с подругой (во всяком случае, она даже запомнила как её звали — Соëн) в самолёте, который ночью подбили с воздуха. Вероятно, началась война, по крайней мере, люди в панике оборачивались друг на друга, говоря что кто-то все-таки нажал на «красную кнопку». Вот это было достаточно неожиданно, чтобы попытаться нацепить на Соëн кислородную маску и даже прошептать несколько ободряющих слов, перед тем как сгореть заживо.

Интересно, кто-нибудь из них, с кем она встречалась в этой.. в тех жизнях, догадывался, что она просто заняла чужое место?

На самом деле, она и сама не понимает, как это работает. Да и как понять.

На плечо плюхнулась внезапно чужая рука. Женская.

Прекрасно, значит либо это чья-то интрижка на ночь, либо близкая, вероятно, лучшая подруга, либо девушка. Жена? На вряд ли, хотя кто знает здешние законы.

Она аккуратно согнула чужую руку в локте, чтобы положить на кровать прямо перед своим лицом и обнаружить, что ладонь маленькая и мягкая. Послышалось шуршание одеяла, и оно поползло в сторону от неё, открывая пятки.

— Ох, Джин-а? С добрым утром, — чужое бормотание было неразборчиво сонным и отчего-то до жути знакомым. Чужие пальцы, даже спросонья крепко, схватили её ладонь — не осталось ничего, кроме как позволить им переплестись со своими.

Джин? Джин-а? Она терпеть не может все эти сокращения и, тем более, всяких котиков, солнышек и заек — поди догадайся, как тебя зовут. Хотя сложнее всего вычислить, как зовут того, с кем будешь проводить остаток их жизни.

— Шухуа-я, спи, ещё только семь, — оно само. Глаза распахнулись.

_Какого черта?_

Никогда не бывает так, чтобы с самого начала она знала чужое имя. Всегда приходится что-то придумывать и, дайте всевышние, если можно просто посмотреть в контакты на телефоне: какой-нибудь точно будет с сердечками — вот и готово. А если телефона нет, а если-

В общем, обычно нужно порыться в закромах фантазии, прежде чем выяснить необходимый минимум для существования в дне.

— Хэй, Шу, — глаза, которые уставились на неё со смесью обожания и недопонимания, были слишком-

— Пусти меня, — пальцы на секунду сжали её ладонь сильнее, а потом, как бы обреченно, сдались, — в ванную.

И она зачем-то нагнулась к чужому лицу, вставая с кровати, и поцеловала _её_ в лоб. И улыбка была слишком-

Пол оказался прохладным. Ванную найти было удивительно просто, не только потому что квартира была маленькая — две комнаты и кухня, тоже по размеру такая, что хочется взять в руки и рассматривать, как домик для «Sylvanian Families». Но и потому что ноги вели сами (из спальни налево, снова налево — вуаля).

Из зеркала на неё уставилось лицо. Приятное, даже, можно сказать, красивое, а главное, знакомое. Волосы короткие и растрепанные, футболка перекосилась, сползла с одного плеча на другое.

Она включила воду.

Умывание всегда помогает взбодриться и решить, что делать дальше.

Сзади по талии поползли руки:

— Пошли завтракать, м? — подпрыгнула от неожиданности, не заметила, как _она_ подобралась сзади.

— Ага.

 _Её_ ладони были не только маленькие, мягкие, но и тёплые. А ещё распущенные до невозможности — полезли под футболку, легонько сжимая кожу на животе, потом мурашками по рёбрам, а затем-

Вдох-выдох.

Поцелуй в шею.

Чуть пониже.

В плечо.

Она подняла взгляд на зеркало, чтобы увидеть, как _её_ губы изогнулись в довольной полу-улыбке. Прекрасно, безумно очаровательно, привычно. А еще щекотно дыханием по шее.

День обещал быть обыкновенным.

День обещал быть обыкновенным настолько, что она точно знала, что вещи её на правой половине шкафа, а вилки точно лежат в том выдвижном ящике около холодильника. И в холодильнике со вчерашнего непременно остался сыр, вкусный, Маасдам. И ботинки стоят не по порядку, потому что их собака, _«Мата, её зовут Мата»_ , очень любит переносить их с одного края прихожей в другой. А ещё светофор на углу не работает, и поэтому Шухуа точно скажет ей быть внимательнее по дороге перед выходом и поцелует в губы, налетев с разбега — коридор длинный, как взлетная полоса — и закинет руки на плечи, прижимая к себе и шепча абсолютную несуразицу.

Настолько обыкновенным, что в институте пара по экономике первая и начинается в девять ровно, а преподаватель снова опоздает минут на двадцать, так что все уйдут, а она останется ждать, потому что она точно староста.

И вечер обещал быть замечательным.

( **Hohey Shu:**

 _— встречу тебя на углу в шесть, не скучай <3_)

Настолько замечательным, что ей было приятно целоваться по дороге из кафе и оставлять _её_ руку лежать на своей талии, несмотря на то, что _люди косятся_. Несмотря на то, что дождь пошёл и они промокли насквозь, за неимением зонтика.

И она точно знала, что уже просила Шухуа купить новый зонт, потому что старый был мало того, что сломан, так ещё и один на двоих.

Вечер был прекрасен и тем, что она помнила о годовщине

_(завтра, завтра уже два года как вместе. завтра в пять тридцать четыре)_

и, возможно, о том, что недавно уже нашла кольцо в тумбочке, убираясь в квартире, пока Шухуа моталась где-то по магазинам в поисках зимней водянистой клубники, которую из них двоих любит только Суджин.

И она точно помнила, что Суджин, _Суджин_ — её имя. Красивое, будто с ветки персиковой сорвали только что и цветком заткнули за ухо.

Жалко умирать, да так, что плакать хочется, прям-таки навзрыд. Под вечер особенно.

Они пришли в квартиру ближе к десяти. Вернее сказать, добежали.

Холодно и мокро — пальцами под платье и руками притягивая за спутанные волосы ближе.

Ближе, сначала к стене — стащить побыстрее обувь: кроссовкой о кроссовку, и плевать, что на носках останутся вмятины, а пятки станут такими грязными, что изначальную розовость не разглядишь.

Ближе — в ванную: «руки помой, моя задница никуда не денется».

Ближе — снять рубашку, брюки, расстегнуть платье через одну пуговицу и стянуть его «через голову», оставшись в нижнем белье с котятами, и не стесняться родинок, раскиданных по груди.

Ближе — на кровать упасть спиной, не заправленную ещё с утра и помятую утренними, смущенными мятной пастой поцелуями.

Ближе — целовать _её_ в губы, по мочке уха, прикусывая сережку-колечко зубами, в скулу, по рёбрам, вздымающимся сбивчиво:

_вдох-выдох_

Руками подцепить бедра кверху и снять остатки одежды — чёрные, кружевные — _она_ точно была готова к сегодня, в отличие от некоторых, не будем показывать пальцами, уж что-что, а они ей ещё пригодятся.

Беспорядочно перебирать вздохи, как на флейте, по губам смазать гигиеническую помаду, удерживая за колени, и языком вести по коже цветочки — маленькие, словно с ветки персиковой – оставляя запах духов с запястья на внутренней стороне _её_ бедра.

Сердечный приступ? Вооруженное ограбление? Обвал потолка?

На губах имя _её_ :

_Чуть-чуть, ещё чуть-чуть, Шу, немного.. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, по-_

А на ресницах слёзы, застрявшие в уголках глаз капли — солёные и горькие. Их снимают _её_ губы, мягко и нежно по щекам и по подбородку:

_Всё хорошо-хорошо-хорошо. Люблю тебя, слышишь, я люблю тебя_

Наверное, все-таки сердечный приступ. Время к полуночи, странного ничего не происходит, значит инфаркт. Нетипично, на самом-то деле.

А умирать не хочется. Не хочется аж навзрыд и громко, громко _её_ именем на выдохе-

— С добрым утром, Джин-а, — рука на талии, и одеяло снова наполовину открывает ноги.

— Доброе.

И день _клянётся_ быть необычным. И зовут её Суджин, и в тумбочке _ждёт_ кольцо с датой и инициалами — гравировкой: _день, когда нашлось потерянное._

Потерянное _люблю_ , которое сегодня, сегодня в пять тридцать четыре будет окончательно найдено пальцами Шухуа, сцепленными крепко-крепко с её собственными.

Крепче, чем стоило бы, наверное, но она сжимает их в ответ азбукой морзе:

_люблю тебя, люблю-люблю-люблю._


End file.
